¿Final feliz?
by NekooUchiha
Summary: SasuSaku/NaruHina. Sakura pertenece a la aldea Akatsuki, nunca conoció al "Equipo 7". Se va a casar. Pero dos días antes hay una ejecución de cierto azabache... "¿Por qué este imbécil me cogió a mí entre tanta gente?" Mal summary. ¡Denle una oportunidad! ¡Reviews! ¡Gracias! :)
1. Chapter 1

¡Bueeeenas!

Les presento mi segundo fanfic. Fue un momento de inspiración y espero continuarla si les gusta.

Aclaraciones: Al igual que en mi otro fic _"¿Merece la pena?"_ (en progreso), no es exactamente igual que la historia de Naruto. Aquí, Sakura está con Akatsuki, que tiene una aldea con su nombre. Los demás están en Konoha. Y, en principio, no se conocen (Tal vez lo cambie más adelante).

¡Dejen Reviews para la conti!

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

Hacía un día glorioso en la Aldea de Akatsuki, el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre sus cabezas y no había ni una nube a la vista.

Sakura, la famosa kunoichi y médico de la Aldea, se acercaba pacientemente al lugar dónde el enemigo capturado iba a ser ejecutado delante de todos los civiles. Estas cosas no iban con ella pero teniendo en cuenta su rango en la aldea… Tenía que ir.

_¿Cómo se llamaba el capturado?... Arg, no lo recuerdo. ¿Sanosuke, Saso…? Bah, qué más da, en unos minutos estar_á muerto.

Se movió entre los civiles que se agolpaban emocionados esperando el espectáculo. _Qué sádicos… _Hizo una mueca de desprecio ante el pensamiento. Se movió entre ellos sin que nadie se quejara, todos sabían quién era, hasta llegar a primera fila. Se colocó un poco antes del lugar exacto de dónde iban a matar al enemigo. Una cosa es tener que verlo por fuerza y otra estar tan cerca como para que te salpicara la sangre. Se desbancó un poco de los civiles, alejándose un par de paso más adelante del pasillo que habían formado para que pasara el preso.

Vio una niña pequeña, de unos cinco años en los hombros de su padre e hizo una mueca de horror al pensar quién demonios llevaría a su hija pequeña a ver semejante espectáculo. Le entraron náuseas.

Y empezó a pensar en su infancia. Ella fue totalmente feliz, alejada del mundo de la guerra, solo se tenía que preocupar de llegar a tiempo para que su padre no la castigara por llegar demasiado tarde. Sonrió ante eso. _Ojala siguieran vivos. _

Suspiró y movió varias veces la cabeza, intentando alejar los pensamientos tristes. No quería recordar la muerte de sus padres, no quería recordar como Orochimaru le había dicho que habían asesinado a sus padres. "_Probablemente, alguien de Konoha", _dijo. Jamás supo quién ni cómo. Solo tenía 9 años cuando ocurrió. Recordó cómo Orochimaru se hizo cargo de ella, la entrenó hasta convertirla en alguien fuerte. Muy fuerte. _No puedo creer que Orochimaru me obligue a casarme con…_

Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el jaleo que se formó un poco más allá. _Ya vienen._

Desde lejos pudo ver como se acercaban Sasori y Deidara, cada uno agarrando de un brazo al infeliz que iba a ser ejecutado. La gente lo abucheaba a su paso, feliz. Y le volvieron las náuseas al ver a los civiles. No le puso ver la cara al enemigo, miraba al suelo. Aunque puso intuir… _¿Una sonrisa? _

Era alto, fuerte, con el pelo azabache y la piel nívea ahora marcada por varias heridas de haber sido torturado. Levantó la cabeza durante un instante y pudo ver sus ojos azabache y esa extraña sonrisa. _Es Uchiha Sasuke. _De repente, el nombre le vino a la mente aunque no sabía por qué. Ella nunca había tenido contacto con él.

El tal Uchiha era extraño, no inspiraba pena como los demás presos. Inspiraba miedo, respeto… Incluso, ahora que iba a morir.

Sakura se quedó mirando al suelo. Definitivamente, estas situaciones no van con ella. Suspiró y relajó los hombros. _Ojala sea algo rápido y pueda volver a casa._

El enemigo estaba a punto de pasar por delante de ella pero ella solo miraba al suelo.

Sasuke, a pesar de estar a unos pasos de la muerte, solo esperaba su oportunidad. Avanzaba por aquel pasillo humano con una sonrisa irónica en la cara, esperando pacientemente.

En un momento, vio que le faltaban unos pasos para llegar a una pelirrosa que no lo miraba, solo miraba al suelo pero estaba alejada de la multitud y con sus armas en la cintura, lo que significaba que no era una civil. Se sorprendió al ver su expresión, no parecía disfrutar como el resto.

Miró de reojo al pelirrojo que lo sujetaba, él era quién llevaba su preciada katana.

Dos pasos más y… _Esta es mi oportunidad._ Sasori se resbaló, dejando caer la katana de Sasuke al suelo y estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás si no fuera porque Deidara detuvo su caída, lo que hizo que ambos y casi todo el público dejara de prestarle atención durante un momento.

Sasuke no desaprovechó ese golpe de suerte e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Llevaba las manos con grilletes pero la cadena que las unía era lo suficientemente amplia como para que, en un momento dado, recogiera su katana del suelo y tirara fuertemente del brazo de la distraída pelirrosa, que estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando a Sasori y Deidara. Pegó un fuerte tirón y la sujetó a la altura de los hombros con un brazo, mientras que con la otra le colocó la katana en el cuello.

A Sakura se le cortó la respiración en el momento que sintió que tiraban de ella. No se esperaba esto. _Mierda, soy gilipollas. _No podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte como para que ese idiota la cogiera a ella entre tanta gente.

Todos se alarmaron pero fueron demasiado lentos para Sasuke. Cuando ellos ya estaban dispuestos a hacer algo, Sasuke ya se encontraba en un tejado, tirando de la pelirrosa que se negaba a moverse en silencio para alejarse de aquella plaza.

-¡¿Cómo coño podéis haber sido tan estúpidos?! – Orochimaru hablaba enfurecido. Gritaba al rubio y al pelirrojo fuera de sí. No podía creer que hubieran perdido a Sasuke y… A Sakura.

-No saldrá vivo de aquí, Orochimaru. – Habló Sasori, todo lo sereno que podía.

-Más os vale. O si no, los ejecutados seréis vosotros. – Contestó la serpiente. Tragaron duro. Sabían que no temblaría en hacerlo.

Un poco más allá, Sasuke seguía tirando de Sakura para que se moviera hasta que ambos se pararon en un tejado. SE miraban el uno al otro pero no decían nada. Sasuke parecía tratar de recordar algo.

-Ese pelo… Esos ojos… - Murmuraba mirando a la pelirrosa, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada. – Tú eres Haruno Sakura. La kunoichi esa de tanta fama. – Terminó sonriendo por su logro. Un hilo de sangre salió de su boca.

-Así es. – Le confirmó Sakura.

-Vaya, qué suerte he tenido. Como nunca te había visto en las celdas, pensaba que no estabas por aquí.

_¿Por qué ese sujeto sonreía de esa manera? Además, ¿qué importaba quién fuera ella? ¿No se daba cuenta de en qué situación se encontraba?_

-¿Por qué has parado aquí? ¿No te das cuenta que lo que tendrías que hacer es correr hasta dejar atrás el territorio de los Akaktusi si quieres vivir? – Preguntó intrigada.

-¿Ya tequieres librar de mí? – La contradijo Sasuke alzando una ceja. Ésta no contestó y desvió la mirada. – Lo siento pero me acompañarás un tiempo, Sakurita. No haber estado distraída. – Le dijo burlándose de ella.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó incrédula. – Pero, ¿para qué me quieres? ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es huir! ¡Yo no te voy a ayudar, es más, te entorpeceré!

-¿Huir? ¿Sin que nadie me vea? Eso no tiene gracia, Sakurita. Además, no me puedo ir con esto. – dijo levantando ambas manos, refiriéndose a los grilletes. – Necesito las llaves.

Sakura bufó impaciente.

-¿Y cómo piensas conseguirlas?

-Ahí es dónde entras tú. – Dijo Sasuke con una expresión de burla.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso ayudarte. – Dijo la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos.

-No hace falta. Tengo entendido que en esta aldea te aprecian mucho. Creo que me las darán a cambio de tu vida. – A Sakura se le heló la sangre. No dijo nada. Sasuke al ver su expresión, continuó con una sonrisa. – No voy a matarte, pequeña, pero ellos deben creer que sí. Y, ahora, vamos, que nos van a pillar antes de tiempo.

Deambularon un poco más por los tejados, con el azabache agarrando a la pelirrosa del antebrazo y tirando de ella para que se moviera a su velocidad. Bajaron de un salto a un callejón oscuro. Toda la aldea estaba buscándolos.

-No vas a salir de aquí con vida, Sasuke. – Dijo Sakura. Pero Sasuke notó que no era una amenaza, era más bien un consejo para que huyera, la notaba triste. Sonrió con suficiencia pero no contestó.

Tiró de ella avanzando por el callejón pero se detuvo a ver guardias con el símbolo de Akatsuki buscándolos por la calle perpendicular al callejón donde estaban. Sintió un poco de pánico y cubrió a la pelirrosa con su cuerpo arrinconándola contra la pared. Tapándolo en su mayoría, no sin antes pasar sus cadenas por la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Y la besó. Y le gustó.

Al principio, estaba bloqueada, sorprendida, pero después entendió lo que pasaba: Sasuke solo estaban fingiendo que eran amantes para disimular con los guardias. Y, sin saber muy bien por qué lo ayudaba en vez de separarse de él y gritar para que le capturaran, le correspondió el beso, poniéndole puso las manos en la nuca, cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro.

Sasuke llevaba las riendas del beso, era dulce con ella. Le estaba encantando esa pelirrosa. A pesar de que los guardias se habían ido, él continuó con el beso un poco más de lo necesario, no quería alejarse de ella.

Cuando se separaron, él sonrió arrogantemente, haciendo que la pelirrosa bufara de impaciencia, lo que le hizo ampliar su sonrisa.

Unos minutos más tarde, la pelirrosa se encontraba en otra situación aún más increíble. No sabía muy bien como Sasuke se las había arreglado para acabar así.

Estaban justo en la gran puerta de la Aldea, con casi todos los Akaksuki en frente, temblando de rabia: estaban Deidara, Sasori, Orochimaru y… Kisame. Chasqueó la lengua al ver a éste último.

Ella estaba de espaldas a Sasuke, aunque completamente pegada a él. Éste la aprisionaba con su brazo sobre los hombros, inmovilizándola, como cuando la agarró por primera vez y la katana en su el cuello de la pelirrosa.

Sakura tembló un poco al sentir que Sasuke había acercado un poco más el filo de la katana a su cuello. Sasuke lo notó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Acercó su boca al oído de Sakura y le susurró: "_No te haré daño". _Solo ella lo oyó, los otros ni se dieron cuenta de que le habló.

Extrañamente, Sakura se sintió segura con sus palabras, se sintió más segura de lo que había estado en su vida.

Kisame, al ver que Sasuke se había acercado demasiado a Sakura, apretó los puños. Sasuke se dio cuenta pero no lo entendió.

-Suelta a mi prometida. – Dijo Kisame con ira contenida. _¿Prometida?_ Se preguntó Sasuke.

Y, en vez de dirigirse a Kisame, sonrió contra el cuello de Sakura, lo que hizo que a ella le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, y le preguntó:

-¿Te vas a casar con el pez este? – Preguntó Sasuke con burla, casi susurrándolo en el cuello de Sakura.

Sakura asintió, insegura de lo que iba a decir.

-Nos casamos pasado mañana. – Hizo una mueca de asco casi imperceptible. Solo Sasuke se dio cuenta, lo que hizo que él sonriera aún más.

-No lo creo, pequeña. Tú te vienes conmigo. – Sakura frunció el ceño, eso no era lo que ella había entendido. Pero no le puso contestar_, _ porque Sasuke empezó a hablar con los Akaktsuki.

-Si me dais la llave de los grilletes, tal vez me piense lo de no acabar con tu prometida, Kisame.

Los Akatsuki temblaban de ira pero tras unos instantes de divagación, Orochimaru le tiró la llave a los pies de Sakura. Sasuke le hizo un gesto para que las recogiera y así lo hizo.

El pelinegro obligó a la pelirrosa a que se diera la vuelta. Estaban demasiado pegados. Su respiración se aceleró un poco.

-Quítamelas, pequeña. – Sakura abrió uno de los grilletesy cuando se disponía a abrir el otro, la detuvo. – Póntelo tú. – Sakura le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sin creerse lo que le había dicho.

-Ponte tú ese grillete y dame las llaves. – Sakura suspiró de impaciencia pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Justo cuando Sakura se iba a dar la vuelta para volver a la posición inicial, Sasuke miró a Kisame con una sonrisa arrogante y la besó de nuevo. Un beso ni corto ni largo pero lo suficiente para hacer rabiar a Kisame. Tanto, que creía que los mataría a ambos. Pero Orochimaru lo detuvo.

No supo cómo demonios Sasuke se las había arreglado de nuevo pero allí estaban. La noche había caído sobre ellos, estaban fuera de los límites de la Aldea de Akatsuki y habían encendido una hoguera.

-Ya has escapado, ¿por qué no me sueltas y nos olvidamos de esto?

La pregunta de Sakura hizo sonreír al pelinegro. No estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

-¿Quién te dice que no te voy a llevar a Konoha para ejecutarte como vosotros íbais hacer conmigo?

Sakura se quedó pensando y tembló. ¿Eso era todo? ¿La iba a ejecutar?

…

¡Dejen reviews si les gustó para la conti!

Graacias.

**~NekooUchiha~**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muy buenas, chicas! Aquí tienen la continuación. **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**¡ENJOY! **

Sakura no contestó. Tembló ligeramente ante la idea de ser ejecutada en Konoha. Desvió la mirada de Sasuke y la fijó en la hoguera que tenía delante.

_Tenía que haber gritado cuando vio a los guardias de Akatsuki… ¿Por qué demonios ayudaría a este idiota? Ahora me va a ejecutar… Me lo tengo merecido, por imbécil. _

Se pasó la mano que tenía libre del grillete por la nuca, había empezado a sudar frío y estaba incómoda.

Sasuke aprovechó que ella no lo miraba y cambió su expresión seria por una divertida, mientras la veía hacer gestos y cambiar su expresión continuamente. Parecía estar discutiendo consigo misma. Le resultaba muy gracioso mirarla.

Se debatía entre interrumpirla o dejar que siguiera divagando, al final pensó que sería demasiado cruel:

-No voy a ejecutarte, Sakura. – Le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

Ella le miró dubitativa.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a soltar? – Preguntó mientras levantaba la mano que tenía atrapada por el grillete. Él amplió su sonrisa.

-No. Ya te dije que te ibas a venir un tiempo conmigo.

Sakura lo miró intensamente, se estaba enfadando. Se le iluminaron los ojos de la ira que sentía y él se dio cuenta. Pero no dijo nada. Esa situación le divertía y quería ver qué le tenía que decir.

-¡Pero, ¿por qué?! ¡Si ya has huido! – Se tuvo que controlar para contener una carcajada. Era muy graciosa cuando se enfadaba.

-Por si me alcanzan antes de llegar a territorio de Konoha. Podría intercambiar tu vida por la mía.

-¡Eso es una gilipollez! ¡No nos van a alcanzar antes de llegar a Konoha y lo sabes! – Le vociferó. Estaba harta de que aquél sujeto la tomara por idiota.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir una risita pero se mordió el labio para contenerse cuando ella le fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si te estuviera dando a elegir. – Ambos sabían que Sasuke era el que llevaba el control de la situación y eso no le podía molesta más a la pelirrosa, que murmuraba maldiciones aunque Sasuke solo pudo distinguir un _"bastardo"_ entre ellos. - ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Sakura? ¿De verdad te quieres casar con el pez ese?

Esa pregunta fue el colmo para Sakura, que tuvo que autocontrolarse para no darle un buen puñetazo.

-¡¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo quiera?! ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!

Sasuke seguía aguantándose la risa. Esa chica era muy divertida y, por mucho que hiciera, no creía que pudiera hacer nada para que la situación le dejara de parecer divertida.

Parecía que la enana que tenía delante le iba a pegar en cualquier momento. O al menos a intentarlo.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Sasuke decidió relajarla un poco y cambiarle de tema.

-Y… Tengo entendido que tienes un rango bastante alto en tu Aldea, ¿cómo es que no te vi nunca por las celdas? – Preguntó Sasuke cambiando su expresión burlesca a una tranquila.

Sakura lo miró, con el ceño algo fruncido, no entendía a qué venía la pregunta pero decidió que era mejor tener la noche en paz.

-No me encargo de torturar a los capturados, si te refieres a eso. – Dijo esto mirando directamente a las heridas que tenía Sasuke. Tenía cortes por todos lados, unos más profundos que otros pero muchísimos.

Sasuke miró hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido. Se estaba fijando en sus heridas, concretamente en un corte profundo que tenía en el abdomen pero que le asomaba ligeramente por la camisa casi destrozada por los golpes.

-Mmmm… ¿Por tu condición de médico, tal vez? – Continuó Sasuke preguntando.

-Eso influye, claro está. Pero, básicamente, es porque no quiero. – Apartó la vista de Sasuke y miró al frente, sin mirar nada en concreto. - No es mi trabajo en la aldea.

Sasuke no contestó más. Solo se quedó mirando las distintas expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de Sakura, era casi un libro abierto. Pero le intrigó saber en qué pensaba, tuvo la tentación de preguntarle pero ella se le adelantó.

-¿Te duelen? – Preguntó tímidamente la pelirrosa. Parecía entre avergonzada por el hecho de que esas heridas se las había hecho su aldea y preocupada.

-Algunas son molestas pero ya no duelen. Hacía dos días que no me torturaban. Supongo que querían que me mantuviera en pie para darle más emoción a la ejecución. ¿Casi lo conseguís, eh? – Sakura lo miró mal de nuevo, ella no tenía nada que ver con su captura ni con su intento de ejecución. – No te niego que hubiera sido un gran logro. Ejecutar a un miembro del clan Uchiha, enemigo histórico de Akaktsuki, en la plaza de la Aldea.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no tuve nada que ver contigo. – Sakura se tensó de nuevo, tenía la sensación de que Sasuke le estaba echando en cara el tiempo que había pasado en la Aldea de Akaktuski. Sabía que estaba en su derecho de hacerlo, pues ella era parte de ellos pero aun así, le molestaba.

Sasuke dejó el tema porque sabía que la situación se estaba tensando entre ellos y, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no quería que ella se enfadara con él. Al menos, no en serio.

Se quedaron en silencio, tan solo se escuchaba el ruido de las astillas quemándose en la hoguera. Sasuke pensaba en cómo romper el hielo de nuevo pero la pelirrosa se le adelantó:

-¿Quieres que te cure esas heridas? – Esta vez lo preguntaba con voz suave. Incluso se podía distinguir un matiz de culpabilidad, parecía que las palabras del pelinegro la habían hecho sentir mal.

Sasuke solo la miró e hizo un gesto como diciendo que le daba igual. Ella se lo tomó como una invitación a regañadientes pero aun así, se levantó y se colocó frente a él.

Le quitó su rasgada camisa bajo la mirada atenta de Sasuke. Como siempre, éste la miraba divertido, con una ceja alzada y una expresión de burla. _Por qué me tiene que mirar así… Qué incómodo. _

Ella procuraba no mirarlo para no sentirse más incómoda de lo que ya estaba y se limitaba a hacer su tarea escrupulosamente.

Le terminó de quitar la camisa sin rozar apenas su piel para no dañarle o infectarle más las heridas.

Colocó sus manos sobre las heridas y comenzó a emanar chakra.

Sasuke aguantó un quejido de sorpresa ya que notó como una especie de cosquilleo en la zona dónde Sakura estaba trabajando. La pelirrosa lo ignoró. Estaba concentrada en su trabajo.

Así, una a una, le curó las heridas. Eran bastantes aunque, por suerte, no había ninguna que no pudiera curar o fuera especialmente preocupante. Utilizó lo que pudo para hacer de vendas en algunas heridas y terminó de colocarle la camisa.

Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla. Además de por el hecho de que le gustaba intimidarla y mosquearla porque creía que se veía muy graciosa, había algo más que le impedía apartar la mirada de ella pero no supo qué era.

Después de eso, la tensión desapareció y pasaron la noche tranquila. Se acostaron a la luz de la hoguera, demasiados pegados para el gusto de Sakura pero los grilletes le impedían alejarse más.

Cuando despertaron, Sasuke estaba rodeando a Sakura por la cintura, que le daba la espalda.

Así y a pesar de las quejas de Sakura, emprendieron el camino. Como mínimo, aún les quedaban 3 días para llegar a Konoha. Y Sasuke no quería perder el tiempo.

Caminaban en silencio pero no era un silencio tenso, simplemente ninguno sabía de qué hablar. Una vez más, este silencio fue interrumpido por Sakura:

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en las celdas de Akaktsuki?

Esta pregunta pilló desprevenido a Sasuke. Pero Sakura no lo hacía con otra intención que satisfacer su curiosidad. La otra noche, mientras le curaba las heridas, estuvo a punto de preguntarlo pero pensó que la situación ya era lo suficientemente incómoda como para empeorarla.

-Unas dos semanas. – Contestó Sasuke. A Sakura se le encogió el estómago, normalmente solo estaban un par de días, tres como mucho y luego ejecutaban su sentencia. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad pero no sabía muy bien por qué.

-¿Tanto? – Sakura se arrepintió casi al instante de haber hecho la pregunta. No quería hacerlo sentir peor.

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí. Supongo que les parecía demasiado jugoso tener a un Uchiha en sus celdas como para dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente. Les gusta regocijarse, supongo.

A Sakura le invadía el horror al escuchar a Sasuke, sin embargo, él lo contaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si hablara del tiempo.

-¿Tú no sabías que yo estaba allí? – Ahora era el turno de satisfacer la curiosidad de Sasuke.

-No… Bueno, sí. Me dijeron que tenían un preso importante y que iban a ejecutarte pero nunca me interesé mucho por el tema. Como ya te he dicho, yo no me encargo de esas cosas. – Sakura sabía que la última frase ya la había repetido varias veces pero, por alguna razón, sentía que tenía que justificarse de alguna manera. Aunque sabía que nada de eso tenía justificación.

Sasuke asintió pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Las charlas fueron más amenas a partir de esa última conversación y ambos se relajaron bastante.

De pronto, el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras y amenazantes. El cielo empezó a rugir.

-Pero, ¿de dónde coño ha salido esta tormenta? Hace un momento estaba despejado. – Gruñó Sasuke. – Vamos a darnos prisa, por aquí hay una cabaña propiedad de Konoha en la que nos podremos refugiar. Está previsto para estos casos.

Se le notaba malhumorado porque ahora tardarían más tiempo en llegar a Konoha. La verdad es que ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de la tormenta.

En unos minutos, llegaron a la cabaña pero para entonces ya estaban totalmente empapados.

Entraron y Sakura vio que se trataba de una cabaña normal, no tenía nada de especial ni nada que dijera que era un refugio de ninjas.

-Dúchate o te resfriarás. – Habló Sasuke. Más que una petición, era una orden. Sakura no replicó.

Entonces, Sasuke sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió los grilletes. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, más que nada, porque ya no se acordaba que lo llevaba puesto.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Quieres que te acompañe en tu ducha?

Bueno, chicas, espero no decepcionarlas con la continuación. Les animo a que lean mi otra historia, también en progreso: "¿Merece la pena?"

Déjenme reviews si quieren que la continúe por fa. Díganme si hay algo que no les gusta, acepto críticas y propuestas para continuarla de buen grado.

¡Mil gracias a todas! Besos, ¡nos leemos! :)

**~NekooUchiha~**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Buenas, peques!

Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar. Mi otro fic ("¿Merece la pena?") me ha tenido totalmente absorbida.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Quieres que te acompañe en tu ducha?

Sasuke mostraba esa media sonrisa egocéntrica que ella estaba empezando a odiar. La pelirrosa prefirió no contestar ya que estaba agotada y no tenía ganas de discutir. Aun así, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y bufar antes de darse media vuelta e irse al baño.

Sasuke solo la observaba irse, mordiéndose el labio inferior y aguantándose la risa. Definitivamente, esa pelirrosa le divertía mucho. Se sacó su camisa blanca con rapidez, quedándose desnudo de cintura para arriba.

-Eh, Sakura. – La llamó con ese tono burlón que tanto le molestaba a ella. Ella se dio la vuelta sin contestar. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, _¿qué hace este imbécil ahora? ¿No pretenderá ducharse conmigo, verdad? _Casi le aterrorizó pensarlo. Sasuke rió un poco al ver su expresión. – Toma, anda. – Le lanzó su camisa blanca. Sakura la cogió al vuelo y volvió a mirarlo. Esta vez con una ceja alzada, escéptica. – El baño es la puerta de la derecha. – Le explicó pero la pelirrosa seguía sin moverse. Lo miraba fijamente, estaba como en trance. – Todavía estás a tiempo de que te acompañe, ¿eh? – Comentó divertido.

Sakura volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Vete a la mierda, bastardo. – Y esta vez sí, se metió en el baño.

Sasuke soltó una estrepitosa carcajada que Sakura, por supuesto, llegó a oír. _Gilipollas. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡¿Cómo qué lo perdisteis?! – Gritó Orochimaru seguido de un puñetazo en el escritorio de madera que retumbó en todo el despacho. - ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan inútil como vosotros?! ¡Puse a vuestro mando a todo un ejército! ¡Y él solo es un Uchiha! ¡¿Cómo ha podido salir de mi territorio?!

Acto seguido, Orochimaru se dejó caer violentamente en su sillón, exasperado.

Sasori y Deidara no sabían muy bien qué responder, ni siquiera estaban seguros de si debían hacerlo o solo eran preguntas retóricas. Hasta el momento, se habían mantenido en escrupuloso silencio, con las manos en la espalda y lo más serenos que podían. Habían cometido un gran error al no encontrarlo a tiempo. Sasori carraspeó, ganándose la mirada de Deidara. _No será tan estúpido de contestarle…_

-Le aseguro, Orochimaru, que hicimos lo que pudimos. – Pronunció Sasori lo más seguro y sereno que la situación le permitió.

_Imbécil, _pensó Deidara, mientras se preparaba para recibir la ira de su jefe.

A Orochimaru le brillaron los ojos de ira pero en lugar de atacar o chillar, exhibió una afilada y terrorífica sonrisa, mirándolos fijamente.

-Así que hicisteis lo que pudisteis, ¿eh? – Habló Orochimaru, levantándose de su asiento y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Su voz parecía salir del mismo infierno. Era realmente escalofriante.

Sasori y Deidara consiguieron ocultar su temor. Ambos eran hombres fuertes y valientes pero, durante años, habían visto la crueldad con la que Orochimaru era capaz de actuar tanto con prisioneros como con sus propios súbditos. Más de una vez, uno de ellos había tenido que llevar al calabozo a uno de sus compañeros tras ser torturados por alguna razón que no logran recordar e, incluso a ellos, acostumbrados a ver esos horrores, se les había revuelto el estómago.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo, que casi se arrepintió de haber contestado.

-Hasta dónde recuerdo, me prometisteis que me traeríais a ese Uchiha y a Sakura de vuelta para enmendar vuestro error durante la ejecución. – Hizo una pequeña pausa, dejando que el terror invadiera tanto a Deidara como a Sasori. - ¿No creéis que eso se merece un castigo?

Y acto seguido, Orochimaru hizo un gesto a un guarda que había en la puerta para que se los llevara a los calabozos hasta nueva orden.

-No sabéis lo que habéis hecho. – Habló la víbora mientras llegaban los guardas. - Si no matan a Sakura en esa Aldea… No sabéis todo lo que puede llegar a descubrir. – Esta vez Orochimaru no se molestó en ocultar toda la ira que sentía en su voz. Se le heló la sangre al pensar que Sakura podía descubrir todas sus mentiras. _Maldita sea…_

-¡Espera! – Gritó Deidara al verse apresado, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Orochimaru. No quería pasar por lo mismo que alguno de sus desgraciados compañeros. Él sabía lo que ocurría en las mazmorras y no quería pasar por lo mismo. - ¡Espera, Orochimaru! ¡Podemos arreglarlo! – Gritó de nuevo, ahora más desesperado al ver que Orochimaru no le hacía caso.

Orochimaru los miró e hizo un nuevo gesto a los guardas para que pararan.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó la víbora, escéptico.

-Danos unos días, diez como máximo. – Habló Deidara, tratando de normalizar su respiración. En realidad, no sabía muy bien qué estaba diciendo, solo trataba de salvar el cuello. – Sasori y yo iremos a Konoha y la traeremos de vuelta antes de que descubra nada. – Orochimaru dudaba sobre la propuesta y así, Deidara se desesperó más. – No perderás nada, Orochimaru y, sin embargo, puedes ganar mucho.

Orochimaru le daba vueltas al tema mientras Deidara y Sasori contenían la respiración. _Tal vez les pueda dar una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo, no tengo otra opción. _

-Está bien, Deidara. – Habló Sasori al cabo de unos minutos. – Mañana emprenderéis vuestro viaje a Konoha. – Los guardas soltaron a Deidara y Sasori y estos se relajaron.

Cuando se disponían a marcharse, la voz de su jefe les detuvo de nuevo:

-Si me falláis, haré que deseéis la muerte. – Habló mirándolos fijamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había pasado bastante tranquila en la pequeña cabaña que habían usado como refugio. El silencio solo había sido interrumpido por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra la madera y el suelo.

Sasuke fue el primero en despertarse y, por supuesto, no desaprovechó la ocasión para molestar a la pelirrosa, que yacía profundamente dormida en su cama. Se acercó a ella despacio, _qué mona está cuando duerme. _Tratando de ser todo lo silencioso que podía y de no reírse antes de tiempo. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la pelirrosa, le sopló suavemente en el oído y se alejó con rapidez, previendo su reacción.

Sakura sintió como algo le molestó muchísimo en la oreja y un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se incorporó de pronto con la desagradable sensación. Lo hizo con tanta rapidez que se cayó de la cama. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, sentándose en el suelo y miró a Sasuke que se estaba ahogando de la risa. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Eres gilipollas, verdad? – Preguntó Sakura claramente enfadada, mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho, dónde se había dado un buen golpe. - ¿No tenías una forma menos estúpida de despertarme? – No gritaba pero tampoco le hacía falta para que el azabache se diera cuenta de que estaba que desprendía ira por sus poros.

Sasuke tardó unos minutos en contestar; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no ahogarse con su propia risa. Se limpió unas lágrimas y consiguió serenarse un poco:

-Ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba. – Y volvió a estallar en una carcajada.

Sakura bufó, Sasuke solo hacía que su enfado aumentase. Se levantó aún dolorida, cogió sus ropas y se metió en el baño. _No sé cómo este imbécil ha podido secuestrarme. Es como un niño de tres años. _

-¡Eh, venga! – Le gritó Sasuke. - ¡No te enfades, ha sido divertido! – Lo único que consiguió fue escuchar maldiciones murmuradas por parte de Sakura y hacer que ésta aligerara el paso para meterse en el baño.

La mañana había pasado con normalidad, a pesar de la pequeña broma mañanera de Sasuke. Cuando comenzaron el viaje, Sakura no le hablaba pero, por la insistencia de Sasuke, al final cedió. Llevaban unas horas caminando pero aún era muy temprano, Sasuke lo había querido así para llegar pronto a Konoha. Él quería haber llegado ayer pero con la lluvia no habían podido continuar. Sakura, en otro momento, hubiera protestado por levantarla tan temprano después de la inmensa caminata de ayer pero, después de la "bromita" del azabache, prefirió no hacerlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, Sasuke se paró en seco. Sakura, que iba mirando al suelo, se chocó con él y frunció el ceño. _¿Por qué se para ahora? _El azabache la miró y adivinando su pregunta, le respondió antes de que la hiciera en voz alta:

-Hemos llegado. – Anunció.

Sakukra levantó la vista y vio que tenía razón, solo les faltaba bajar una especie de terraplén hasta llegar al valle en el que se asentaba la Aldea. Desde la altura dónde estaban, se veía perfectamente la majestuosidad que irradiaba Konoha. Era grande y no sabía muy bien por qué pero a Sakura le irradiaba respeto.

De pronto, le invadió el miedo al recordar que aún no sabía cuál iba a ser su destino. Si Sasuke no la dejaba marchar antes de entrar en la Aldea en sí –y no parecía tener intención alguna de hacerlo-, estaba segura de que la matarían. _Al fin y al cabo, somos enemigos naturales. _

Cogió aire y miró a Sasuke, éste no la miraba. Le daba miedo su respuesta, no habían hablado de ello desde la primera noche en la hoguera y él no le había aclarado nada.

-Sasuke, ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!

¡Espero que os guste! Disculpad (mil disculpas) por no haber actualizado, de verdad. Espero que disfrutéis la conti.. Prometo que pronto la pondré muy, muy interesante. Tengo algunas ideas :3

Reviews cap 1:

: ¡Hola! :3 ¡Muchas gracias por leerla, espero que lo sigas haciendo y que te guste, por supuesto. Disfruta; ¡muchas gracias!

-F-zelda: Ay, me alegra de que te guste. Espero no haberte hecho sufrir mucho y que te guste la conti, sé que he tardado mucho, lo siento. Prometo actualizar seguido y darle emoción. Hay muchas cosas que saber de estos dos :3 ¡Mil gracias!

-Klau-chan: ¡Muchas gracias, encanto! ¡Espero que te guste! Muchísimas gracias :3

-Anny-Uchiha97: ¿ Creo que te equivocaste xD

Reviews cap 2:

-Nancy: ¡Muuuuchas gracias! Aquí tienes la conti, encanto! ¡Disfrútala y que te siga gustando! :)

: Ay, muchas gracias, de verdad. Me animáis mucho porque siempre empiezo las historias en "momentos de inspiración" y las continuo solo si gustan. Muchas gracias por el consejo, lo he aplicado en algunos párrafos como puedes ver; lo que ocurre es que en el Word parecen más largo y luego aquí se acortan -.-' ¡Mil gracias, que te siga gustando! :3

-Vane: Ay, dios, ¿qué has leído mis otras historias? Jo, que ilusión, Vane, eres majísima. Muchísimas gracias de verdad *-* Eres un encanto :D ¡Disfruta!

-Sakurita Haruno: Ay, ay, Sakura. ¡Mi chica! :3 ¡Muchisimas gracias, eres un encanto de verdad! Me he tardado un poco pero prometo actualizar muy, muy pronto (los tres fics; sí, he escrito uno nuevo :))

En fin, chicos, que mil gracias por tordo. Aprovecho para recomendaros mi otro fic: "¿Merece la pena?" que ya llevo más adelantado y también para deciros que acabo de publicar un tercero: "El caso Ónix".

Espero que hayáis disfrutado la conti tanto como yo al escribirla. ¡Mil besos, cuídense!

**~NekooUchiha~**


End file.
